The increasing focus on health care monitoring and the general perception of having a good life quality in view of the increasing average age amongst humans creates a series of different demands to the health care systems that at least to a degree assists elderly people in maintaining a good quality of life.
With the expansion and developments of the internet and telecommunication possibilities throughout the years the health care system has, started taking advantage of these communications means in order to develop monitoring systems, which may aid a human in obtaining a good quality of life by self-monitoring. Such monitoring systems have been known to e.g. be implemented in auxiliary devices, such as mobile phones, where apps have been developed to monitor different health and performance parameters of a person.
In care taking facilities, usually a series of elderly people are living together and are to a degree dependent on the assistant of caretaking personal for gaining a good quality of life. The caretaking personal are often pressed on time in view of the amount of patients (i.e. elderly people) living in the facility compared to the amount of personnel and resources of the facility. Accordingly, in order to assist the caretaking personal in resource and time optimization, the caretaking personal may benefit from any information that may be collected directly and automatically from the elderly people living in the facility. Furthermore, many elderly people wear health assistant devices, such as hearing aids, which requires maintenance, in the form of battery change, cleaning, dome changing etc. The elderly people wearing e.g. hearing devices often have various levels of mobility, motor skills, mental capabilities and technical awareness. The understanding of e.g. batteries and their limitation, the need of changing them and the ability to do so is not a given capability of all users. Accordingly, the basic maintenance of the instruments and accessories are in caretaking facilities, such as institutions, care centres, old people's homes or hospitals, often the responsibility of caretaking personnel.
In view of the increasing demands on the health care system, and especially the caretaking personal employed in caretaking institutions, there exist a need for a sufficient and high quality monitoring system which allows for a continuously monitoring of residents of e.g. a caretaking facility as well as monitoring of their health assisting devices.
At least an object is to have a desirable, high quality alternative way to ensure the maintenance of auxiliary devices such as hearing devices, while providing for a monitoring of e.g. health parameters of elderly people in a caretaking facility. The present disclosure provides at least a series of suggestions and alternatives on how to monitor one or more hearing aids in an environment, so as to ease the maintenance and monitoring of hearing aid parameters worn by different users in a large environment, where the demand on resources on e.g. the caretaking personal is high.